


Alternate Ending - Drarry Carries on

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Angst, It’s all very gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, well shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I read an incredible fic, entitled Into the Pensive, by theFancyCube, and I decided to write an alternate ending to it where Drarry survives! In this fic, Ron finds out about Harry and Draco before Harry could tell him by seeing his memories of their relationship in a pensive. Here is his reaction to their relationship!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 47





	Alternate Ending - Drarry Carries on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Pensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195421) by [theFancyCube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFancyCube/pseuds/theFancyCube). 



Ron tipped his head away from the pensive. He wasn’t about to watch his best friend have his heart broken. But then... It had only been a year since the battle. And Harry and Malfoy had seemed extra close during their eight year. But... no! Harry couldn’t be gay! He dated Ginny, for Christ’s sake!

But... all the dots were lining up. Shite! That little git hid this from them for years! He needed to find Harry. 

Completely disregarding the dish towels, Ron stomped up the stairs to where a very perplexed Harry and Hermione we’re still casting repairos over the plates and table.

”Harry! What the hell, mate? Malfoy?! When we’re you going to tell us!?” Ron raged.

”Fuck.” Harry muttered. “ How much did you see?”

”Enough. I can’t believe you didn’t tell us! And Ginny, how could you just use her like that?!”

Harry had the capacity to look ashamed. “I was going to tell you, honest. I just couldn’t bear, I mean, the press, and I know how hard it was for your family which Charlie, er, and I do like girls, but I like boys too,” he stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

Hermione, for once in her life, was confused. Slowly she put the pieces together, gasping slightly when she realized what the conversations implied.

”But- in sixth year- you and Ginny- so you had broken up. But now... you and Ginny didn’t get back together.. so... HOLY FUCK!”   
  


Harry took advantage of that moment and apparated straight into Draco’s flat.   
  


Draco looked up slightly bewildered at the sight of his boyfriend appearing in the middle of his living room.

”Dray.” Harry started. Draco didn’t like that tone. “Ron- the pensive- he. Um. Fuck.”

Draco, realizing what Harry meant sighed. “Fuck indeed.”

————————————

_**THE DAILY PROPHET** _

_**Harry Potter’s Secret Gay Affair** _

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter, fresh out of his eighth year of Hogwarts and seemingly single was spotted getting all kinds of cosy with his former rival, Draco Malfoy, this Saturday in Muggle Hyde Park. The two could be seen holding hands, kissing, and laying down together on a picnic blanket, looking as if they weren’t on a first date of any kind. Both Potter and Malfoy have declined to comment._   
  


Harry chuckled as he read the paper, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the ridges of Draco’s knuckles. Ron and Hermione has been round for tea and had dropped off the latest copy of the Prophet on their way out.

”The press have finally figured us out.” Harry murmured to Draco. “Apparently we were getting ‘all kinda of cosy’ this weekend.”

”If only they’d seen what Ron has.” Draco muttered, a smile curling on his lips. “I wonder if Father will be getting the Prophet in Azkaban. Maybe the guards will hive one to him as a form of extra punishment.”

Harry’s laughter rang throughout the small kitchen of their shared apartment as Rita Skeeter debated weather or not she should lay a visit to Azkaban to get comment from Lucius Malfoy. What a week it would be!


End file.
